1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of terminals with steadily transmitting current.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Traditional I/O connector includes a plurality of terminals used for transferring current or signal, and the terminals are made of brass or phosphor copper. The terminals can steadily transfer current of 1.8 A, but when the terminals transfer current of 5 A, temperature of the terminals rise fast and impedance of the terminals increase. In this case, the current transmitting by the terminals can not achieve to 5 A and the current transmission of the terminals of the traditional I/O connector is unsteady.
An electrical connector having a plurality of terminals with steadily current transmission is desired.